Mr. Psychic
Mr. Psychic is an old man who lives in Saffron City, Kanto. He used to be a Trainer during his childhood. He is also a member of the Saffron Dojo and a move tutor. Background Mr. Psychic used to be a Trainer during his childhood. He was one of the finest Trainers in Kanto during his days. He also used to be the master of the Saffron Dojo before retiring. But he is still a member of the Dojo. He also teaches various Psychic-type moves to Trainers' Pokemon. About a month before the episode Knock his Sawks off!, Z came to Mr. Psychic asking him to teach his Deino the move Zen Headbutt. Mr. Psychic agreed and they trained for a few weeks under Mr. Psychic. Z had gained the trust of Mr. Psychic enough to let Z stay in his house. But one night, Z betrayed Mr. Psychic by stealing a map from Mr. Psychic's house. Although Mr. Psychic tried to stop him, Z defeated him and escaped with the map. History Mr. Psychic debuted in Knock his Sawks off! He witnessed the battle between Aki and Z. After the battle, he personally talked with Aki. In the next episode, Mr. Psychic took Aki to his house. After having tea, they talked about Z. Knowing that Z will come searching for Aki again, Mr. Psychic told Aki of what happened a few weeks ago. He revealed to Aki that the map Z stole leads to the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo's hidden chamber. He also informed Aki about Team Rocket, a Trainer named Red,Mewtwo and Mew. Mr. Psychic also revealed that he will be partcipating in the Fighting Tournament with his Gallade. Like he said, Mr. Psychic entered the Fighting Tournament and his second round battle was featured in Gotta Beat that Lucario! He battled against Alice in the second round with his Gallade. After weakening her Gurdurr severely, Mr. Psychic told his Gallade to stop the battle. Knowing that Gurdurr won't be able to take another hit, Mr. Psychic silently started to leave the arena with his Gallade. But just as he started to leave, Gurdurr fainted which made Mr. Psychic the winner of the battle and advancing him to the third round. After Aki lost in his battle against Marshal, Mr. Psychic consoled him and gave him some encouragement. He then left ot train for his own battle. He later battled Riley in the fourth round in An Elite Showdown! Although initially his Gallade had a disadvantage, he soon gained the upperhand with combos. Gallade soon defeated Riley's Lucario with a superpowered Stored Power, making Mr. Psychic and advancing him to the semifinals. Personality Mr. Psychic has shown to be calm and collected. He is very nice and is like a mentor to Aki. Mr. Psychic is shown to take pity on his opponents and ends the battle when he thinks that they can no longer battle. In battle, he is very strategic and cunning. He uses the powerful attacks and agility of his Pokemon to weaken his opponents. Pokemon This is a list of Pokemon currently known under Mr. Psychic's ownership: Tournament Placings Mr. Psychic has only entered 1 tournament upto now. The ranking he got are like this: *'Fighting Tournament' - Top 4 Battles Trivia *Mr. Psychic is based on a NPC of the same name who hands out TM29 (Psychic) in the Kanto-based games. *Mr. Psychic refers Aki as "young lad". *He shown to hate being called anything else than the name Mr. Psychic. *He said he recieved Gallade as a Ralts from one of his friends in Hoenn. So it is possible that he had travelled to Hoenn during his days as a Trainer. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Trainers Category:Psychic-type Trainers